


Rîn

by Elennare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elven rulers of Middle Earth and their crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rîn

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'Jewellery' prompt at fan_flashworks. This was going to be elven jewellery in general, then got focussed solely on crowns. The title (according to Hiswelókë's sindarin dictionary) means "crowned".

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/elen_nare/19665495/12880/12880_original.jpg)


End file.
